The Haddock Twins: Bloopers
by Skylight369
Summary: Bloopers and behind the scenes chapters of my series
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I've recently read fanfics on bloopers of httyd and I thought why don't I try making some for my own. I'm just experimenting with the idea right now. Wanted to see what you guys thought of it. If I do continue with this, I'll be doing the scenes at random. Meaning I'm choosing a scene from Animal House right now but in the next chapter I might decide to do one for an episode from race to the edge and then come back to riders of the Berk in the succeeding chapter. Anyways, let me know what you guys think! And no flames!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How to train your dragon except for my OC's**

 **Chapter 1: Animal House**

"You know what? It looks like Hiccup and Astrid forgot to mention something." Raeda said smirking at the blushing duo.

"I think you're right, Rae. Hiccup, Astrid, is there something you guys like to share with us." Hicca asked, acting innocently.

Luckily, for Astrid and Hiccup, Snotlout decided to cut in. "Hey, Astrid, if you need some warmth..." Astrid's embarrassment quickly turned into annoyed as she answered by hitting the post of a catapult above the teens, only for...nothing to happen.

"Um, this is an off day for me." Astrid mumbled, repeatedly hitting the post to get the snow to fall. The others started to snicker, causing Astrid to lose her focus and start laughing.

"CUT!" The director yelled. "Someone check on the prop."

"Hah, I live!" Snotlout exclaimed jokingly, raising his arms in the air

(Linebreak)

 _TAKE 15_

"You know what? It looks like Hiccup and Astrid forgot to mention something." Raeda said smirking at the blushing duo.

"I think you're right, Rae. Hiccup, Astrid, is there something you guys like to share with us." Hicca asked, acting innocently.

Luckily, for Astrid and Hiccup, Snotlout decided to cut in. "Hey, Astrid, if you need some warmth..." Astrid's embarrassment quickly turned into annoyed as she answered by hitting the post of a catapult above the teens, causing a waterfall to shower down on Snotlout instead of snow!

"WHAT THE-" Snotlout squeaked as he go soaked.

"Huh?" Tuffnut muttered.

"CUT!" The director yelled, once the waterfall ended.

The rest of the teens and dragons started laughing as Snotlout got up. "Alright, who put water instead of snow, huh? Fess up!"

Fishlegs and Hicca secretly high-fived each other. There was nothing wrong with a harmless prank every now and then.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, so far the reviews are good so I'm taking it as a sign to continue. I'm already getting more and more ideas coming to me. This goes without saying but warning for OOC. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How to train your dragon**

 **Chapter 2: Portrait of Hiccup and Hicca**

Back to Stoick and Gobber, the latter was inspecting a trail left by Toothless and Midnight.

"Night Fury prints." Gobber noted. "They were here..." He then scooped up some of the sand and...instead of sniffing it like he was suppose to he licked it, then promptly spit it out.

"CUT!" The director yelled and everyone looked and Gobber, stunned that he actually tried to eat the sand for some reason

"What the-? Stoick, you told me this sand was edible!" Gobber exclaimed

"When did I say that?" Stoick asked, as surprised as the rest.

"An hour ago, you were talking about how delicious they were!"

"I was talking about the _sandwiches_!"

"And even if it was edible, you're not suppose to eat it, you were supposed to sniff it."

"Oh. I may have skimmed through my script at that part." Gobber explained sheepishly. "But sniffing the sand to tell time? That sounds a bit insane."

The director gave an exasperated sigh. "Alright, someone get Gobber some water and after that we'll retake the scenes with Gobber _sniffing_ the sand this time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from How to train your dragon, except my OC's**

 **Chapter 3: Portrait of Hiccup and Hicca (Part 2)**

The teens then looked at the map "Alright, it looks like the map leads you to these spots." Hiccup observed

"And the riddles are clues to what we're supposed to find!" Fishlegs pointed out.

Snotlout started getting impatient "Blah-blah-blah! Where's the treasure?" He snatched the map from his cousins' hands and read the first clue.

 _Hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight_

 _Come out tonight, come out tonight_

 _Hooligan tribe, won't you come out tonight_

 _Or die by the light of the moon_

By the time he reading, the cast and crew burst out laughing, even Snotlout couldn't help himself.

"C-c-cut." The director tried to say in between laughs. "Snotlout, what in the world!"

"I kid you not! It's actually written in there." Snotlout chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye.

"What? Let me see." Raeda said, taking the paper to read. She then started laughing again. "Someone actually did write this!"

"O-okay, we'll just take a small break and then someone needs to get the right prop." The director ordered to the crew who was still laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How to train your dragon**

 **Chapter 4: Animal House (Part 2)**

Somewhere in the snowstorm, the dragon riders flew together with their dragon providing light with their fires. "You find as many as you can. We'll herd them back to the Great Hall." Hiccup instructed to the others.

"And the sooner we can do it the better." Hicca said rubbing her arms for warmth.

"Can we swing by my house? I'd like to get my heavy coat." Fishlegs said, shivering from the cold.

"Check this out!" Tuffnut said, getting Ruffnut's attention. He punched himself in the face. "I'm so cold I can't feel my face." Ruffnut punched him as hard as she could. "Still didn't feel it!" The blonde twin said in a sing-song voice.

"That takes all the fun out of it!" Ruffnut complained.

Hicca scoured the grounds and found some of the animals "There they are! Come on!" She yelled to the others.

"Yaks to the left!" Fishlegs shouted as he flew Meatlug in that direction. He definitely didn't see Snotlout and Hookfang intercepting their path.

"Sheeps to the right!" Snotlout shouted as he and Hookfang sent Fishlegs and Meatlug spinning. "Wait, _sheeps_?"

"CUT!"

Immediately, the effects of the snowstorm stopped and the crew were trying to herd the sheep.

"Someone explain to me what the _sheeps_ are doing in this scene?" The director demanded. "Is it that hard to get them to run in the direction you want them to run?"

"It's harder than it looks, trust me." One of the crewmember said, while herding the sheeps.

"And where are the chickens!?"

Everyone looked around to find any signs of the chickens.

"I think they actually got lost on the set." Raeda said, when they found none.

"Great! Now we have to find them." The director grumbled. "Everyone, split up and search! And I mean, _everyone_!"

"I told you there would be problems using actual animals for this." Snotlout said.

 _TAKE 35_

Somewhere in the snowstorm, the dragon riders flew together with their dragon providing light with their fires. "You find as many as you can. We'll herd them back to the Great Hall." Hiccup instructed to the others.

"And the sooner we can do it the better." Hicca said rubbing her arms for warmth.

"Can we swing by my house? I'd like to get my heavy coat." Fishlegs said, shivering from the cold.

"Check this out!" Tuffnut said, getting Ruffnut's attention. He punched himself in the face. "I'm so cold I can't feel my face." Ruffnut punched him as hard as she could. "Still didn't feel it!" The blonde twin said in a sing-song voice.

 _PLOMP!_

"Cut!"

The other dragons stopped to see that the Zippleback carrying the blonde twins got covered in a pile of snow that came from nowhere.

"How did that happened?" Fishlegs asked, voicing almost everyones' thoughts.

"Too early Stormfly." Astrid whispered to her dragon, while the others were distracted by the pile of snow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How to train your dragon**

 **Chapter 5: Race to Fireworm Island**

"What? What's the matter with everyone?" Snotlout asked, noticing the concern. "Never seen a stubborn dragon before?"

"Snotlout, that wasn't stubbornness. There's something wrong with Hookfang. He couldn't flame up." Hiccup explained.

"No. Hookfang didn't want to flame up. There's a difference." Snotlout argued. "He's bored with your dumb exercise and he can flame up whenever he wants."

"Okay, how about now?" Tuffnut asked.

Snotlout looked at Hookfang, who was laying still on the ground, and then looked back at Tuffnut. "Nah. He doesn't feel like it now."

Hiccup walked to his twin. "Well, sis?"

"Not only is he out of fire, but…" Hicca trailed, trying to remember her lines. "Uh… no sorry lost it. Rewind!"

As if on cue, the eight teens went backwards, speaking in gibberish as if they were actually rewinding back to the start of the scene. Even the dragons played along.

"Stop." Hicca said and they were back to normal and trying to hold back their laughs.

"Cut." The director said with a face-palm, completely at a lost of what's going on.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This idea just came to me today, and I decided 'why not?' Update on my RTTE fic, I'm half-way through the latest chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How to train your dragon**

 **Chapter 6: Dragon Eye of the Beholder**

"I'm gonna be rich! I'm gonna be rich! Rich, rich, rich, rich, rich!" Snotlout chanted excitedly as he looked for treasure. He then spotted an ornate chest.

"Hmm, well, hello, Mr. Ornate Box. What treasures do you hold?" He then started laughing as he went to the box. "Rich! Ho! Rich!"

He opened the box but what he found wasn't exactly jewels. "Hair! Ew! Who keeps hair in a box? There's got to be more! More hair? Ech! Man, what a rip-off." He said, getting up.

That's when he noticed portraits of rich vikings with hair exactly like the ones he found.

"Or is it?" He then started trying on the hair and found himself liking what he saw.

He straightened his posture and adopted a serious tone.

"Jorgenson, Snotlout Jorgenson."

"CUT!"

Everyone on set started laughing.

 _(Take 20)_

He opened the box but what he found wasn't exactly jewels. "Hair! Ew! Who keeps hair in a box? There's got to be more! More hair? Ech! Man, what a rip-off." He said, getting up.

That's when he noticed portraits of rich vikings with hair exactly like the ones he found.

"Or is it?" He then started trying on the hair and found himself liking what he saw.

"Toto, I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

"CUT!"

 _(Take 32)_

He opened the box but what he found wasn't exactly jewels. "Hair! Ew! Who keeps hair in a box? There's got to be more! More hair? Ech! Man, what a rip-off." He said, getting up.

That's when he noticed portraits of rich vikings with hair exactly like the ones he found.

"Or is it?" He then started trying on the hair and found himself liking what he saw.

"May the Force be with you"

"CUT!"

 _(Take 55)_

He opened the box but what he found wasn't exactly jewels. "Hair! Ew! Who keeps hair in a box? There's got to be more! More hair? Ech! Man, what a rip-off." He said, getting up.

That's when he noticed portraits of rich vikings with hair exactly like the ones he found.

"Or is it?" He then started trying on the hair and found himself liking what he saw.

"I'll be back."

"Want to say it Snotlout?" The director sighed.

"Cut!" Snotlout yelled.

 _(During a behind the scenes interview)_

Raeda: So after quoting fifty-something movie lines during that take, Snotlout then decided to create a completely different character right on set.

(-)

Hicca: He was an alter-ego.

(-)

Hiccup: He is very well-mannered, polite, sensible…

(-)

Fishlegs: He's basically the complete opposite to Snotlouts' character. Even his name is _Tuoltons_.

(-)

Tuffnut: Sadly Tuoltons didn't get a role on the show, but he made appearances during our breaks.

(-)

 _(During the breaks)_

"Greetings everyone!" Tuoltons exclaimed, as he entered the break room. "I hope you are having a splendid day, cause that's how I'm feeling!"

(-)

Astrid: I think he was funny.

 **A/N: I don't own** ** _The Wizard of Oz, James Bond, Star Wars_** **and** ** _The Terminator_** **where I got the quotes from. For the behind the scenes interview, just imagine the cast being interviewed** **separately with this symbol (-) showing their scenes clipped together.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from How to train your dragon**

 **Chapter 7: Heather Report I**

Hookfang was still annoyed and was about to go on rampage. "Can you calm him down?" Astrid shouted to Snotlout.

"Fine, whatever." Snotlout said, running to his dragon. The other teens were surprised as they watched the Jorgenson boy grab his dragons by the horns and bent it to the ground. Hookfang immediately relaxed. "Figured that one out yesterday. He likes it!" He explained.

"We need to make a note of that." Hicca said.

"Wait, wait, wait. He _likes_ having his horns bent to the ground?" Fishlegs asked.

"Tuffnut does." Ruffnut stated.

Even Tuffnut was surprised by this "I do?" To demonstrate, Ruffnut tackled her brother off his dragon and bent the horns of his helmet to the ground, the same way Snotlout did with Hookfang. But Tuffnut wasn't complaining.

🎵 _Hello from the other side_ 🎵He sang to the ground.

Everyone started snickering.

 _(Take 42)_

Hookfang was still annoyed and was about to go on rampage. "Can you calm him down?" Astrid shouted to Snotlout.

"Fine, whatever." Snotlout said, running to his dragon. The other teens were surprised as they watched the Jorgenson boy grab his dragons by the horns and bent it to the ground. Hookfang immediately relaxed. "Figured that one out yesterday. He likes it!" He explained.

"We need to make a note of that." Hicca said.

"Wait, wait, wait. He _likes_ having his horns bent to the ground?" Fishlegs asked.

"Tuffnut does." Ruffnut stated.

Even Tuffnut was surprised by this "I do?" To demonstrate, Ruffnut tackled her brother off his dragon and bent the horns of his helmet to the ground, the same way Snotlout did with Hookfang. But Tuffnut wasn't complaining.

🎵 _Head on the ground, got some weight on my shoulders_ 🎵He sang to the ground.

Cue the laughter

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Hello' from Adele or 'Problems' by Arianna Grande**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Quick announcement for my create your own adventure fic. I'm really happy with how its being received and there were quite a few prompts for the next chapter, which I now put on a poll on my bio page. As I explained before, the prompt with the highest votes will be used so make sure to vote on the prompt you would like to read. Also for the next chapter I have decided to give you guys three days to submit your prompts and then a week to vote. That sounds fair right? This poll will also be open for a week.**

 **For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, read my new story "The Haddock Twins: Create your own adventure."**

 **Also, enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from How to Train your dragon.**

 **Chapter 8: Bad Moon Rising**

"Oh guys, there's ever pus…" Unable to take it anymore, Snotlout collapsed onto the ground.

"Ha! Told you. Do I know my sea snakes or what?" Tuff said to his sister.

Snotlout groans and writhes in pain, his face twitching.

"That is _seriously_ creepy. Should we check his breathing?" Tuff wondered.

"Ehhh wimp." Ruff called Snotlout. She grabbed him by his foot and was about to drag him when...

 _PLOP!_

She accidentally pulls his shoe off, causing her to fall back.

"Again?" Tuffnut said, from inside the cell.

"CUT!"

 _(Take 21)_

"Oh guys, there's ever pus…" Unable to take it anymore, Snotlout collapsed onto the ground.

"Ha! Told you. Do I know my sea snakes or what?" Tuff said to his sister.

Snotlout groans and writhes in pain, his face twitching.

"That is _seriously_ creepy. Should we check his breathing?" Tuff wondered.

"Ehhh wimp." Ruff called Snotlout. She grabbed him by his foot and was about to drag him when…

She couldn't budge an inch. "Who replaced Snotlout with a sack of rocks?"

"HEY!" Snotlout yelled from the ground. "Not my fault you're weak!"

"CUT!"

"Weren't you supposed to practice?" Tuffnut asked Ruffnut.

"I did a form of a practice." She admitted sheepishly.


End file.
